In the art of fishing it is desirable to employ a bait that will have a high degree of flexibility in the water as the bait is pulled through the water either by a casting operation, or as the bait is pulled through the water in a trolling operation to attract the attention of the fish in the area. It is, of course, desirable that the bait be shaped to have the appearance of the natural food that the fish is accustomed to encountering in the area in which the fisherman is doing his fishing.
Various fish baits formed of flexible plastic lure members have been employed heretofore, many of them having angularly related legs that project outwardly and downwardly from the rear end of the bait. Some of these specimens have tapered and contoured members that can move relative to each other and to the body of the bait to attract the attention of the fish in the area to the bait. Fish lures of this general type have a tendency to encounter difficulties because the angularly disposed legs become tangled with each other or cause a spinning of the lure which is undesirable in that the line becomes fouled, and which will interfere with the free-running of the line on the reel.